Faithful dreams
by Tigza D11
Summary: Doujinshi on the first day of soul soul academy when Hisana and byakuya first joined.   If you want Usha and I to continue say so in the reviews! sorry if there are spelling mistakes  w  blame the editor :D


Faithful dreams

It was the first day of being a part of the Soul Reaper Academy for Hisana and Byakuya. Hisana stopped at the gates, and took her first breath in. "I must move on," she said. She took her first step into the academy, soon finding herself in a big court yard, followed by big buildings all around. A female student came up to her. "You are a freshman, right?" She asked cheerfully. "Yes, I am," Hisana replied and curtsied "Follow me to the gym then," the girl said. Hisana followed the girl down several of the hallways until they reached their destination. "I never caught your name," Hisana said. "Oh, I am Sia," she said and walked away. Hisana walked into the gym, and a teacher guiding her to a seat. "Hey!" a blonde haired girl with a normal shaped body and big breasts said. Hisana smiled.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto. You are?" She asked. "Hisana Syun," She replied. Rangiku smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you!" she said. The doors opened again. Whispers wondered throughout the room. A tall, black haired boy with shoulder length hair entered. "Who is he?" She asked Rangiku. "He is Byakuya Kuchiki. He is a part of the noble family, the Kuchiki clan. Didn't you know that?" She asked. Hisana shook her head. "No, it's was hard to live a life where I was," She said. Rangiku nodded. "Oh," she said. She smiled. "You're new here, so, there is no worries! What if we become FRIENDS," Rangiku said happily. "Sure why not," Hisana said. Rangiku glomped her and hugged tightly. Hisana smiled. Her day looked good so far. Byakuya was seated next to Hisana. Rangiku let go and sat up straight. She leant next to me. "It's awkward for him to be here," Rangiku whispered. "He isn't that special, is he?" Hisana whispered back. Rangiku folded her arms. "Looks like I need to tell all the gossip later," Rangiku said. A male walked up in front of everyone. "Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Soul Reaper Academy! I am Mr Alexander..."

the assembly went on for a while and Rangiku nearly fell asleep. Hisana had to nug her so she wouldn't go off to sleep fully and fall off the chair. Byakuya was sitting there like a statue. Rangiku and Hisana looked at him a couple of times, surprised he could sit like that for such a long, boring time. The assembly finally ended, and they all stood up. Hisana turned her head around. "What class are you in?" she asked. "Academic," Rangiku said. "Ah, same," she quoted. "Ah, so you are smart," Rangiku said relieved. "Ah, yer! I actually just got in," Hisana said. Byakuya turned around. "Can you girls be quiet?" He muttered. "It's just friendly talk," Rangiku said cheerfully. "It's annoying hearing your voice," he spoke out in an irritated tone, cleaning out his ear. "That's a bit mean," Hisana stated. Byakuya turned around and walked out. "He is rather moody," Rangiku said, annoyed. She grabbed her hand. "Anyways, let's go!" she spoke, before running out the room with Hisana being pulled along.

They arrived outside in a grassy tree area. Hisana sat back resting against the tree. Rangiku sat in front of her. She ran her hand through her hair. "Well, the Kuchiki family is one of the Four Noble families here. They usually don't go into the academy. He is always hard to get through," Rangiku said. "Oh," Hisana said. The wind blew her black, short hair into her face. She put her hand up to keep it out. Rangiku handed her a pink ribbon. "Tie it up if it's annoying," She said. Hisana grabbed the ribbon and put her hair up. "I would like to know about you," Rangiku said cheerfully. Hisana dropped her head. "Don't want to tell about what I have done here..." She muttered. Rangiku crawled up to Hisana and looked at her. She noticed the depressed expression and hugged her. "It's okay," She said.

Hisana clung onto Rangiku and let her tears pour out. When Hisana was finished, Byakuya walked by. "What are you guys doing here?" He questioned. "Just chillin'," Rangiku said. Hisana was looking away from him. "It's time for class," he said. Hisana stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Sorry we will go straight away, won't we, Rangiku?" she asked. Rangiku nodded and stood up. They walked off together. Byakuya stood there, watching them walk off. He had his eyes set on Hisana in amazement.

He shook his head to get rid of any thoughts. He needs to do well here and not embarrass his family. He walked off to class. Rangiku sat down on her chair and sighed happily. "Ah. Class," she said. Hisana hopped onto the table.

"This place is rather posh," she said, amazed. Rangiku nodded. "I know!" She quoted. Hisana crossed her legs. "I want to learn kido," she said. "I want to get my own Zanpakuto," Rangiku said. "I am sure you will get one," Hisana said happily. The other teacher walked in and saw Hisana on the table. "Not a good way to start," he said. Hisana got off Rangiku's desk and sat on her chair in front of her. "Sorry, sir," she said in a low tone. "Matsumoto," he said. She looked up. "Yes?" "Can you take this to the class next door?" He asked. Walking up to her desk, he handed her a slip. Rangiku got up. "Urahara!" he said.

A boy with short blonde hair got up. "Go with Matsumoto and make sure she doesn't run off," he ordered. Urahara nodded. "You don't trust me?" Rangiku said, disappointed. "What a hypocrite." Sighing, she walked out with Urahara. The teacher started to blab on about the history of the Soul Reapers and the Soul Society. Hisana sat there writing down notes about it. She wanted to at least do something right in her life! She felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw Byakuya staring at her. She quickly looked away. "WE ARE BACK!" Rangiku chimed as she entered the room. "Don't have to make a scene," the teacher said and went back to teaching. Rangiku tapped Hisana on the shoulder. "You are working hard," She said. "I want to pass everything to become a soul reaper, and I don't know much unlike you," Hisana replied.

Rangiku leaned back. "Okay," She said. The bell chimed and they went to the gym for their next class. Combat. The buff male teacher gave them all a wooden stick. Then he put everyone in random pairs. Rangiku was paired with Urahara and Hisana was paired with Byakuya. Hisana knew combat was her weak point, but she must try her best! It was her pair up first. She put herself into a battle pose. She ran up to Byakuya and swung her stick. He blocked it with ease, and then quickly moved his stick to counter.

Hisana never knew how quick her reflexes were until then. She blocked it with her arm. He swung his stick again and she ducked under it, sticking out her leg to try and trip him. She swiped her leg across the ground but Byakuya timed it perfectly and stepped two steps backwards just as Hisana's leg was about to knock his from underneath him. He brung his stick down as Hisana was getting up, and thrusted it forwards into her chest. The practice had ended. Everyone in the class clapped. She walked up to Rangiku. "He is well trained, but you did pretty good! Your reflexes could be as good as his!" she said cheerfully. She patted Hisana on the shoulder.

All the boys surrounded Byakuya in awe. He had his normal expressionless face on. He was in deep thought. He walked over to Hisana. "Quick reflexes you have there," he said unemotionally. Hisana smiled. "Thanks, I am not a good a fighter though," she said. He walked away with no answer. "That boy is strange," Rangiku said. A couple pairs went through battles and then it was Rangiku and Urahara's turn. They stepped forward. Rangiku went for the first strike but it was easy to block. As Urahara blocked it, she pushed her legs under his and he fell to the ground. She pointed the stick at his throat. "That was easy buddy," she cheerfully spoke. He pushed the stick away and got up. Rangiku hugged him. "Poor Urahara.

He is getting squished by her boobs," Hisana said under her breath. Rangiku walked back to her. Urahara walked back to his friends in a daze. "You are pretty good!" Hisana said. "Fighting to hard can make these guys jiggle," she said. Hisana nodded slowly. They sat against the wall of the gym. "Well, lunch is after this, then kido," Rangiku said. "I can't wait!" Hisana cheered. Rangiku nodded. "I wonder who will blow up or something," She giggled. "That would be embarrassing," Hisana said. "If it was me, I wouldn't be able to hold the laughter in." She said. "Even if it happened to you?" Hisana questioned. Rangiku nodded her head.

"My personality is just too bubbly I guess," she cheered. Hisana smiled. 'It's not bad having a friend like you even if you're super happy all the time.' she thought. The bell chimed and it was the end of class. "Meet you near the tree again, I need to get my lunch," Hisana said. Rangiku nodded. "Okay! I hope my lunch isn't squished." She sighed and walked off. Hisana was waiting in line at the cafeteria. A bunch of girls were gossiping behind her.

One tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you the new girl from the Rukon District?" She asked. Hisana nodded, not saying a word. They all laughed. "We can't believe you made it in! I mean the, Rukon is the worst place here!" They laughed. They pushed Hisana out of the line and took her place. "You don't deserve to be in the line and definitely not in this SCHOOL!" They scolded. Hisana was tearing up. She wanted to reply back but nothing came out. "Aw, look, she is crying," one said. Another walked in front of her and pushed her to the floor. "Go back to where you came from!" They teased. Suddenly someone stood over Hisana. "Stop it girls." A familiar, unemotional voice said. "K-Kuch-Kuchiki-sama," they said, shocked. "Don't you girls have anything better to do, that doesn't involve bullying another student?" He asked. They shook their heads. "We are so sorry!" They said. Byakuya turn around and helped Hisana up.

"Hisana-Chan!" Rangiku called out. She ran up to Byakuya. "What did you do to her? She is crying!" she demanded. She saw his expression and turned to face the girls in line. "You mess with her, you mess with me! Now apologize you little brats, or I will go into your dorms at night and bleach your hair into vomit green!" she hissed. The girls curtsied, terrified. "We are sorry," they said. Rangiku grabbed Hisana's hand. "Come on, I have plenty of food for you to share!" She said. Whilst they walked away Hisana turned her head to face Byakuya and smiled for thanks. He looked away and walked back to his friends.

"Thanks but you didn't have to threaten them," Hisana said. Rangiku smiled and stopped. She faced Hisana and held her hand. "I will never let anyone hurt my friends. Even though I look like a bubbly, feminine female, I have a protective side as well," she said. Hisana nodded and Rangiku pulled her close. "Now, let's forget about those jerks," she spoke. She pushed up their hands high in the air. "AND LETS EAT!" she cheered and ran off with Hisana right behind her feeling a lot better now. Rangiku was a great dear friend to Hisana even though it was the first time they have ever met. As Hisana and Rangiku were eating their lunch, Rangiku explained about the Soul Society. "Basically, the Society is a bunch of Soul Reapers who keep these beasts known as Hollows out of the Human World, keeping Humanity safe and purifying the souls."

Hisana and Rangiku heard the bell rings for class, they got up and starts heading to Kido class. They arrived to the kido class it was outside on a fake lawn and targets on the far end. The teacher with strong cold eyes glared at them as they entered. They were the first ones in and his stare made them feel cold. A shiver went down their spine

The teacher's gruff voice asks for their names and ticks them off the role. 2-3 minutes later the rest of the class come dashing in. Byakuya arrived to Kido class a couple minutes late. The teacher asked why he was late. "I was held up by a Relative." he lied. When really he was held up by Yoruichi Shihion teasing him. Mr Karoku stood in front of the class glared at the students that were there. "Welcome to your first Kido class. I have high expectations. Today we will learn hado 31's incantation and if lucky maybe even start casting it." He said. As his eyes watched the students. "Now, I'm going to give you Demo of Hado #31." he paused and turned around facing the target boards.

"Ye' Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges march on to the south," He said before yelling. "HADO 31Shakkaho!" making the class flinched in surprise. A medium size red ball starts appearing by Karoku-Sama's out stretched hands.

Suddenly the ball went flying and hit the middle of the target. The target had a charred and was smoking. He turned around to the class and pulled out papers from his robe. He handed them out to every student in the class. As he hands out the paper for Shakkaho chant written on it. "It will be good if you recited this word from word. One slip up and you are screwed." he said in no joking matter. Hisana scanned the sheet of paper mouthing each word and saying it in her head. She felt eyes staring at her. She looked up and saw Byakuya looking at her. "Now who should go first," Karoku-Sama said, mostly to himself. "Rangiku Matsumoto, you're going first." Rangiku gulped before stepping forward and looking at the Target boards. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surgers march on to the south," She said, "HADO 31! Shakkaho!"

A puff of smoke forms around her and her hair is ruined. "Not so bad for a first timer. Try and keep thoughts out of your head, anyway I have seen worse," Karoku-sama said to Rangiku to try and cheer her up. Rangiku walked back in the group and blushed in embarrassment. "That was sooo embarrassing Hisana..." Rangiku whispered. Hisana hugged her. "It wasn't that bad!" Hisana said trying to comfort Rangiku. Karoku-Sama saw this before he caught Hisana's Attention again. "Hisana Syun? Isn't it?" he asked, Hisana's eyes widened little showing a little fear. "Y-yes sir" She stuttered abit, looking to the ground. Karoku smirked. "You're turn." he said, Hisana looked up and nodded, before walking forward. She took a deep a breathe. Hisana was so nervous. Everyone was staring at her. Their beady little eyes burning into her back as if she had murdered someone.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surgers march on to the south HADO 31 SHAKKAHO!" she chanted.

A red ball appeared in her hands and flew towards the target. The ball nearly hit the bulls eye and had made a hole in the target. The class gasped surprised and Karoku-sama's jaw drops in amazement. Hisana was shocked at how much power was in it. He walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back. "Good job! Excellent I should say." he said. His tone had totally changed from the moody/angry teacher to the praising teacher. Hisana winced at the change of Karoku-sama's mood, once second he's moody/angry guy now a praising teacher. Hisana looked over to see Byakuya's elegant but cold eyes stare at her. As Hisana and Byakuya's eyes met they could feel a spark before they looked away. Hisana walked back to Rangiku. "That's so not fair!" groaned Rangiku, jealous of Hisana. Hisana blushed. "It wasn't that good!" Hisana tried reasoning with Rangiku, but it didn't work. Several of people went up to try. Some failed like Rangiku, whilst others succeeded but not as well as Hisana did. Then it was finally Byakuya's turn

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surgers march on to the south HADO 31 SHAKKAHO" he chanted in a soft and unemotional voice.

The red ball appeared in his hand and flew into the 3 row target. The ball hitting the bulls eye putting a hole right in the middle of the target. Hisana's mouth dropped in shock, she didn't expect that. Karoku-sama clapped his hands and smiled. "Well done Kuchiki." he nodded his head impressed.

"Tomorrow, I will be assighing you to your partners," Karoku-sama said. Hisana and Rangiku looked at each other hoping Karoku-sama put them as partners. Byakuya was standing next to Ukitake Juushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui. "And don't think you'll be with your friends." he continued. Karoku-sama laughed when he heard the class groaned. "Come on now, toughen up you lot." Ukitake notices Byakuya wasn't paying attention this time as he notices his friend Kuchiki looking at the ebony hair petite girl from the Rukon District, he tapped Kyoraku's arm with the back of his hand and making sure Byakuya didn't see it, when he pointed at Hisana Syun then Byakuya. Kyoraku looked and smirked, knowing what Ukitake was saying.

They both looked away as soon as Byakuya looked at them. "Come on guys, let's go." he said in a slightly cold voice, Kyoraku and Ukitake looked surprise at the tone of their friend but followed him as the bell went

. * * *

"Byakuya!" yelled Kyoraku, as he and Ukitake ran after him. As soon as Byakuya stopped and look at the view of the Rukon District. "What's going on Byakuya? You're never like this…" Kyoraku continued. Byakuya closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

There was a rustling sound and Yoruichi Shihion jumped out of the trees above on top of Byakuya. Byakuya stepped aside a couple of steps and she face planted herself into the ground. Kyoraku and Ukitake gasped in horror.

Yoruichi got up rubbing her face "You're getting better" she said. Byakuya turned his head around. "Stop annoying me and get a life!" he snapped. Yoruichi put her hand around his neck and her posture went very slack. "You're such a short tempered lad" she moaned and she flash stepped away. Byakuya sat down on the ground and took in a couple of deep breaths in. Ukitake bent over. "What was that about?" he asked. "Nothing" replied Byakuya in a cold voice. Suddenly a scream appeared, rippling through the silent cold air

They rose up in alert and ran towards the sound. They arrived at the flight of stairs and looked down to see Hisana sprawled on the floor below. Byakuya ran down the stairs without thinking and knelt down next to her. Hisana slowly opened her eyes to see Byakuya over her. She stumbled up to a seating position and blushed. Ukitake and Kyoraku slowly came down the stairs. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hisana nodded and moved her right arm and winced at the shuddering pain.

Rangiku came running from around the corner and glared at the boys. Her stare was especially cold against Byakuya. "How could you boys push her down? Especially a noble!" she hissed. Hisana looked up at Rangiku and blinked. "They didn't push me," she said.

Rangiku knelt down still tense at the situation. Byakuya's looked at her arm "It's not badly damaged luckily" he said. Ukitake looked at Rangiku. "Come one we will get someone" he said and walked off. Rangiku sighed heavily and followed with kyo falling behind.

When the three had left to get help there was an awkward silence for a bit. "So who pushed you down?" Byakuya finally asked. Hisana shrugged. "I never saw their faces, but I know they were girls though," she stated.

Hisana turned her head away from Byakuya's gaze of curiosity. "I have a question," she muttered. Byakuya had a puzzled look on his face. "You always stare at me, why is that?" she asked. Byakuya looked taken back. Was I THAT OBVIOUS? He thought.

"I- I don't look at you... I just hmmm" he stuttered. Yoruichi sniggered whilst walking down the stairs. "Byakuya you little man whore" she said. Byakuya's facial expression turned to venom. "Says you!" he hissed back. Yoruichi sat down a couple of steps up. Hisana was shocked. An ACTUAL CAPTAIN was right in front of her.

Hisana sat there thinking really hard. Who was she again? She seemed really relaxed around here. "Yoruichi go away" Byakuya muttered. "Ah Shihion-sama is it?" Hisana asked. Yoruichi looked surprise at Hisana's response. "What a lovely lady!" she said. She got up and sat next to Hisana. "Don't trust that temper-mental man whore over there" she whispered to Hisana. Byakuya got up frustrated and went to kick Yoruichi. "Could hear you!" he hissed. It was too late. Yoruichi had flash stepped away.

"Wanna play another game?" she asked and flash stepped past him. He turned his head away from her reach. Rangiku and that came running back. Yoruichi sighed and ran away before they saw her. When they arrived they saw Byakuya red with anger. "What you do?" Rangiku asked Hisana. "Nothing" Hisana mumbled and staggered up with Rangiku's help. "Are you sure?" Rangiku asked again, making sure her friend was alright, looking at Hisana's violet eyes. Hisana sigh in annoyance. "Yes, I'm sure! " She replied, a little annoyed. Hisana looked Byakuya and wondered what he was about to say to her, before Shihion-sama interrupted. "Well, Come on let's go!" Rangiku said, wanting to have Hisana's arm checked out. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at Byakuya, confusion written on their face. Ukitake walked over to Byakuya and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Kuchiki you alright?" he asked, in a soft tone, when Byakuya looked over and his shoulder to look at Ukitake.

"I'm fine." He said in a cold, unemotional voice. Hisana looked over at Byakuya and gave him a small smile before mouthing "Meet me at the cliff that looks over the Rukon District." Making sure Rangiku, Kyoraku and Ukitake didn't see it. Byakuya saw it and gave a small nod.

Why does he always look at me? Hisana thought. Why did he care so much about me? So many questions pops in her head, as she wonders about Byakuya. Rangiku notices the confuse look on her friend, she frown abit. Byakuya Kuchiki always seems to be there before her, especially when those girls were being mean. He stood up for Hisana. He was the one who ask Hisana if she was okay when she was pushed down the stairs. Rangiku thought.

Hisana and Byakuya sat on grass looking at the looked down and sigh, thinking about her baby sister she left outside of Adoptiton house. Byakuya heard the sigh and looked over. "Hey," He said softly, his gray eyes looking at her, Hisana looked up at him from underneath her eye lashes. "Yes?" she ask in a small voice, as Byakuya frowned abit. "Are you okay?" He asked, alittle worried, but also wondered why she sigh and look sad. Hisana gave him a small smile,before looking at the Rukon District. "Of couse, Why wouldn't i?" She asked him. Rukia, please forgive me. She thought. Byakuya's frown deepened. "Please... Tell me what's wrong." He said, looking at her. Hisana looked at him her violet eyes looking at her. She quickly stood up. "It looks late, I should probably be going," she said and ran off back to the dorms. Byakuya stood up looking at the direction she ran to. He heard rustling in the trees and looked up to find Yoruichi sitting there. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, glaring up at the Captian. Shihion-sama looked down at the young Kuchiki. She shooked her head at him. "You must wait. Don't FORCE her to tell you what's wrong." She said, softly, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Give her time and she'll tell you what's wrong."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" he asked surprise by what she had said. Yoruichi sighed and put her hand on her face before looking at Byakuya between her fingers. "I said. wait for like a couple of days, when she's ready to tell you what's keeping her from telling you and Rangiku her Sercet," she said. Byakuya Looked at her. "So, I'll Just wait?" He asked, as Yoruichi jumped down from the tree. She nodded. "Yes," She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I should go now." Byakuya looked other the rukonai district and sighed deeply. What is she hiding?


End file.
